


restless

by kristinnlizz



Series: 30 Day Challenge [3]
Category: The Used
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristinnlizz/pseuds/kristinnlizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bert can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	restless

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third of a 30 day writing challenge which has 30 different one-word prompts. The title is the prompt. Not sure if this will work out like I want it to, but I'm going to try to use the same characters with the same storyline for all thirty of them. They are not in chronological order, but I may post a chronological order when I'm done.

Bert rolled over with a sigh and adjusted his blanket, staring at the black curtain of his bunk. His body was tired, but his mind certainly was not. The show tonight had been insane, and his energy had been exceptionally high, so much so that he and Quinn had hooked up directly after walking off stage in the _bathroom_ , sweat and all. Bert would even venture to label it the hottest sex the two of them had ever had together, and it was currently 4 am and he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it ever since—he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about _Quinn_ ever since.

Since Quinn had broken up with his latest girlfriend a few weeks ago, Bert had been thinking about asking Quinn out. Like for real. He couldn’t seem to muster up the courage to do it, however, and he thought about it every time Quinn did something especially cute, like the way his eyes crinkled at the edges when he laughed, or when he started talking in depth about music. Even though he and Quinn had been fooling around for years, the idea of dating the man only occurred to him when Quinn began talking about dumping his girlfriend, Annie, and the reasons why. Quinn had said that he and Annie didn’t have enough in common and that the sex wasn’t ever that great, and Bert felt that he would clearly be a fix for both of those things. Besides, Bert knew Quinn better than anyone else and knew what sort of things he needed in a relationship, even though they had never been in one together.

Bert was nervous, however, which was why he had held back from asking the man out so far. He was anxious for the obvious reason, like that he was afraid that if Quinn said no, their friendship would be weird after, because even though they fucked all the time, he would understand if Quinn didn’t have feelings for him. He wasn't nervous about the commitment, even though he probably should have been. Bert wasn't normally very successful in closed relationships, but he felt like a relationship with Quinn would be very different than with anyone else. He was mostly nervous that Quinn would see him differently in a relationship—how, exactly, he wasn’t really sure. In a nutshell, he was more nervous about their friendship changing if Quinn said yes than their friendship changing if Quinn said no, and that scared him.

The reason he was so restless was that he had woken up this morning planning to finally do it. The problem was that he hadn’t really planned beyond that, and there wasn’t ever a moment where he felt right about it, and then they had just ended up half-drunkenly fucking and going straight to sleep once they reached the tour bus. Bert felt a little down-trodden about his lack of confidence, but he had resolved to go to sleep and ask Quinn tomorrow—but that had been three hours ago. Now, he realized that he probably wasn’t going to sleep any time soon and he knew the only thing that would get his mind to finally shut itself down.

He silently moved the curtain aside and stepped out of his bunk, adjusting his sweatpants before taking a few quick steps toward Quinn’s bunk. He took a deep breath and scratched nervously at his bare stomach before quietly pulling open the other man’s curtain just enough to crawl in. Quinn’s back was toward him, so he curled up against the other man and pulled the curtain closed behind him, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Quinn’s neck and moving some of his hair aside. “Quinn, wake up,” he whispered, resting a hand on the man’s hip.

He heard Quinn take in a sharp breath and then shift slightly, jumping a bit as he realized he wasn’t alone, but then relaxing back against Bert once he realized who it was. “Morning,” he mumbled, his right hand joining Bert’s on his hip and lacing their fingers together.  
“  
Not quite,” Bert whispered with a laugh, pressing another kiss to Quinn’s neck, “It’s four am. I couldn’t sleep,” Quinn only groaned in response to this, but couldn’t seem to put together any sort of question to ask Bert, so Bert simply continued. “You’re cute when you’re woken up. I should do this more often.”

That got a sleepy laugh out of Quinn, but it still took him a few moments to come up with a response. “Bert...why…are you awake…here?” Quinn asked, condensing all of the parts of his question in the most confusing way possible, but Bert knew what he meant and he knew that it was time.

He could feel his heart beating a little faster and he inhaled in an attempt to take a deep breath, but then couldn’t seem to remember how to let it out for what seemed like a long time. When he finally figured it out, he cleared his throat and began. “I couldn’t sleep because I was thinking about you.”

Quinn let out a sleepy “Mm?” and rubbed his thumb gently against Bert’s hand which was underneath his own. There was a moment of silence before he added more. “I don’t…no sex now…only sleep.”

Bert laughed quietly. “That’s not what I mean, dude,” he replied, closing his eyes to prepare for what he was about to do.

“Okay,” Quinn replied simply, rubbing his eyes and waiting for Bert to go on.

Bert chewed at the inside of his lip for a moment before speaking again. “I like you, and not just your cock and your sexual aggression.”

Quinn was silent as he sleepily processed this.

“I was wondering if you wanted to do this thing. Like for real. Like a real…thing…that we could do. Like a boyfriendy thing,” Bert spewed, the words sliding out of Bert’s mouth before he could stop them. He wanted to hit himself for how stupid it all sounded. Smooth, McCracken, real smooth.

“Fucking took you long enough,” Quinn replied, squeezing Bert’s hand.

Bert’s heart jumped when he realized that Quinn was saying yes, but he narrowed his eyes at the response, nuzzling his nose into Quinn’s neck. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“I’ve been acting stupid and cutesy toward you since before Annie and you haven’t taken the fucking bait until now,” Quinn mumbled with a laugh, “It doesn’t matter. You’re mine now, so go to sleep and fuck me when you wake up.”

Bert grinned and closed his eyes, pressing a kiss to Quinn’s shoulder and finally feeling the sleep fogging his mind.

FIN


End file.
